Harry Potter and the Dragon's Feather
by Ireth-Tasartir
Summary: Larger Summary Inside: Aki come to Hogwarts and joins Harry an CIA, their adventure beggins when they find a strange feather, which could be their last hope against Voldemort. Many things relating pureblooded wizards will be revealed contains R/H pairing.
1. The Girl Who Lives in a Dream

Summary: Aki is a misterious girl who lives like a muggle, ignoring the existance of the wizardring world. This wouldnt matter if it was not for one thing, she is a Witch, and a strong one. Aki gets the letter four years latter and her world does a 180 degrees spin, having to leave her friends and life to encounter with something she doesnt even believe in. In the company of her gryffin, Vilwarin, she meets Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a repeating George Weasley, as well as other people. A new and more exciting life begins for Aki as new friends appear here and there, new secrets are uncovered and the terror of exams tortures them. However not all is joy and fun for the outsider girl as strange events take place outside the castle that seem to affect them since Death Eaters are attacking any witch and wizard that gets in the way of Voldemort's rising to power. Aki finds a strange item that, handled by her, can be their only hope to defeat Voldemort once and forever, a purely white feather. Aki must join Harry, a jeallows Ron, a cheerful and romantic Hermione, a mischievous and weed loving George, and a friendly and somewhat changed Draco, in this fight against time to sav the world.

The golden, but pale morning sun tenderly caressed the maginificent bird's flaming feathers, wich blazed like the animal itself was set on fire. His body, for it was a male, was completely covered with crimson feathers, except the stomach and a few feathers on an extremely long tail, wich shone a bright yellow in the sun light. He was no larger than a hawk, and was one in appereance, having a curved, sharp beak the colour of silver, and as hard and sharp as the metal, being able to pierce flesh and bones. His head was crowned with a crest that expanded from the beak, and over the eyes like a flaming fan. The flying being's eyes, the colour of night, showed wise and knowledge, a knowledge acumulated over centuries of life, for this creature was eternal. His body irradiated an inner light, and a purifying magick that could kill the thickest and darkest shadow. He was indeed a phoenix, a magical creature with wonderful abilities, healing magick and an incoherent strength, but being one of the symbols of purity his abilities were used for good deeds, and it was rare to hear about a phoenix attacking, unless it was protecting something valuable. 

Behind the amazing creature was an ocean of clouds so white they seemed to irradiate a light belonging to the depths of their magical cores, a light so pure and white it challenged the unicorn's sacrecy. The ocean of water vapours rippled lazily as if the image of a motioning ocean had been ralentized and now could be seen moving in slow motion. The crest of the waves were crowned by silent drops of cloud that quietly moved upwards, as if the ocean really splashed it's shower of liquid over the lifely surface. Over that ocean, sneaking across the pale horizon appeared a round, weak sun attempting to iluminate the lands with it's golden rays of life and destruction. It's golden rays reflected on the phoenix's feathers releasing golden sparks and setting them on fire. The same golden rays sneaked past the clouds timidly lighting the silvery green leaves from the enormous and misterious cicadaceous forest right in front of the mythical bird. 

As if a silent voice had whistled in the distance, the hawk sized creature expanded the flaming wings and flapped them slowly, quietly, but still vigorously, each movement releasing more golden sparks as the graceful creature started floating on the winds. The animal was quick like the flash of a lightning, but quiet like the shadows in the night, moving gracefully over the skies as this was the element he belonged to. His flaps were slow and passive, the wind moving away as the amazing creature made it's way across the skies, as if bowing to it's magick. Any Muggle, or non magical person, that had seen such a graceful creature would have thought it was a mere hawk or eagle, but if observed closely, the incredibly, blazing glitters that irradiated from his body revealed his true identity. The wind whispered between the trees as it raced the phoenix torwards his destination, and as the flaming bird reached a group of enormous rocks forming a deep cliff, he steered up.

Suddenly in front of the enormous animal appeared a large castle, so enormous it shaded the other side to inmense proportions. The gothic style castle was indeed inhabited since the sun rflected enviously on the crystalized windows, and inside it's walls the few torches alit were beggining to fade. In front of the well conserved, antique walls was a large meadow of bright green colours as the grass was well kept, and right past the meadow was a lake with the darkest waters ever seen. The Phoenix flew right past the river ignoring a slimy, pinkish tentacle that slythered over the surface searching for a prey to eat. The amazing animal penetrated the castle through a window, the corridors were iluminated by both, the sun and the torches that timidly sparkled here and there. The walls were decorated by pictures of different people wich were, amazingly, moving passively here and there. Yawning gargolyes and stretching armours stood here and there silently, vigilating the silent corridors and awating the arrival of numerous people that, like every year, would gather inside this castle walls to spend 10 months in the mutual company of each other. This was not any normal castle, or museum, or parliament. This was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the place where the magical comunity of Great Britain studied to get their diploma and become a licensed Witch or Wizard.

The phoenix flew past a classroom in wich a young man in ragged robes tried to keep a snarling, small lizard locked in a cave. He waved as the phoenix flew past, "good morning" he said in a young, but exhausted voice. But the great bird simply nodded while flying out of the classroom through a small gap and appearing by a large staircase. The bird closed his wings letting himself fall down, a faint, flickering light reflecting in his eyes as his concentration was put on the fall. Just in time the animal oppened his wings and steered up again, his large body penetrating an enormous hall, the Great Hall, where the tables had been lined up and the decorations were being placed on the ceiling and walls. A tiny proffesor with a white beard and a bald head used his wand to raise shields with different pictures up a wall. He greeted the phoenix in a cheerful voice before the animal vanished throught another gap in the wall. The great, flaming bird flew across a tunnel, moving gracefully and agily across the dark, angishing place, before appearing inside another room. A man with greasy hair and pale skin shrieked in terror, in one hand a greenish liquid in a flask, in the other a spoon. The proffesor hadnt expected the phoenix's appereance from the ancient gap and had nearly ruined the potion he was working at. The handsome creature ignored the enraged man's yells as he flew past a window where he was greeted by a flock of flying broomsticks. The animal flew across the broomsticks, dodging those that attacked wildly, and made his way in a vertical line torwards the top of a tower while a tall, grey haired woman with falcon eyes yelled frightened at the bird. 

Finally the bird reached his destination, a round room with many strange things across it, a ragged hat, a comfy sofa, a fireplace wich worked for a telephone, and many balancing objects on the table where he landed. There was an old man with a long, silver hair and bear sitting by a table, his eyes gazing over a large piece of parchment in wich the names of the students who were supposed to come were written magically in it. His expression was one of worry and conffusion as his pale eys remained fixed in oneone point by the middle of the page. An old, bony hand stroked the phoenix neck's, "good morning Fawkes, i hope Severus didnt give you many problems today?" his old, tired but still happy voice, told the beautiful animal. Fawkes sqeaked in delight raising his head to let the man stroke his neck easily, he was enjoying this means of affection like any other pet would. A middle aged woman with black hair tied in a tight bun approached the headmaster, "proffesor Dumbledore, you called?" the woman said in what sounded like a severe but still worried voice. The man nodded not taking his eyes off the piece of parchment, "indeed i did, Minerva, tell me now why the young Moonhowl didnt assist our school this four years?" the man said, his voice severe but still calm and passive. The proffesor more commonly known as Proffesor McGonagall sighed as she resumed her fully severe and straight look, "proffesor, Akira Moonhowl is the girl who lives in a dream, her parents created an illusion spell to her so she would be raised as a muggle child, they dont want her attending Hogwarts" Minerva McGonagall said, her voice full of reason and understanding she attempted to transmit hopelessly to the eldest man. Albus Dumbledore sighed and tore his eyes off the parchment, "Akira might be the world's hope to get rid of Voldemort once and forever, Minerva, her schooling will begin this year" his voice said, a hint of nortalgy but a deep seriousness flowed with each word. Minerfa gasped horrorized, "you cant do that now, proffesor, she's lost four years of schooling, you'll have to put her with first years, sort her and all, it'll be embarrasing for the poor child, let her live her muggle life" Minerva explained nervously fidgetting with her emerald robes. Dumbledore pierced her gaze with his as his decition was made obvious, "she will not be ignorant over her kind forever, Minerva, and i still remain in my decition that Akira Moonhowl, altogether with young Potter, can be our only hope. Cast a knowledge spell so she knows everything to start in fifth year, and prepare a way to counter the Imaginarium Spell" he ordered the woman while he folded a small piece of parchment and placed it in an envelope wich said "Akira Moonhowl, second room to the right, second floor, 7th in Dragon Hyde Street". Minerva rushed out of the office while he gave the envelope to the stunnign creature who, tenderly, grabbed it with his beak, "i trust you will deliver this safely, Fawkes? The destination is very important to all" Dumbledore said kindly, stroking the animal's flaming feathers. Fawkes nodded solemnly and flew off, quickly becoming nothing but a flaming dot in the distance, "good luck" Dumbledore whispered while his eyes followed the animal's route, now flying over the ocean of clouds. 


	2. Realitum

Aki oppened her eyes slightly, and moaned softly displeased about having to wake up, "another school day, how ANNOYING" she said with a muffled and sleepy voice as she attempted to stand up. Aki was a pretty young girl around the age of 15. Her skin was strangely pale, reaching a silverish colour, specially at night, when the moon shone brightly in the skies, and her envious rays caressed the woman's fair face. Her features were quiet handsome, large, chinese like, dark blue eyes that didnt reflect anything but the mistery of a magick sleeping deep within the young girl. Those were a pair of misterious eyes that deeply concerned those who had seen her, they could never understand why their faces didnt reflect on the abyss blue orbs. Her lips were thick and fleshy, of a rosy colour that, in her young age, made the teenagers think about kissing those hypnotizing and sensual lips. Hidden under those lips were a set of pearly teeth, and i make refference to them since her fangs, although not too noticeable, were slightly sharp, much similar to a canine's fangs. Her body was curved into beautiful shapes that, although agile and muscular, were envied by the teenage girls in the school that had not been so well gifted. And the strangest thing in her body was this moon shapped mark on her forehead, the one she always claimed was a scar from chickenpox.

Aki stood up, attempting to balance on her still weak and numb legs, and walked torwards the window to let some fresh air purify the vicious athmosphere. Her dalmatian dog, Vilwarin, wagged his tail and ran torwards the window, his humid, dog nose, scenting the cold, winter air entering through the window. Aki squinted her eyes as a figure aproached the room, it was a rather large, brown bird, and strangely enough it looked like an owl. A shriek escaped her fleshy lips and the woman leapt away, as a large, king owl, entered the room and landed on her bed, in his mouth something that looked like a letter. Aki walked timidly and hesitant torwards the large bird, who observed her through his large, yellow eyes viciously. The young woman grabbed the letter and leapt back, afraid the bird might attack her for taking the letter. She stared at the envelope, wich was built out of parchment, and read out, "Akira Moonhowl, second room to the right, second floor, Wolf Valley Avenue, Nº 15, Dragon Hyde Town" Aki gasped, how could someone know exactly the room she slept at? She turned the envelope aound and saw a strange shield bearing a snake, a hawk, a lion and a badger, and under it, she read, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". Aki made a face as if she was observing something really disgusting, "ha ha, nice joke, must have been one of my friends" she told herself throwing the letter on the bed without really bothering about opening it. Although Aki was a Witch, she had been instructed into not believing in magic, and her logical mind, inherited from her father, told her magick was impossible. 

Without a last glance at the letter, the young Witch arrived at her school, ready for a normal and monotonous day, but how wrong she was, she didnt even think the events that would happen today, caused by some strange force that had penetrated her through the letter. 

She mounted on her large aprilia motorcycle, and rode to school, her head covered by a blueish helmet. She was a peculiar young lady.. Her long and slender legs were covered by a pair of loose, militar coloured pants. She was dressed on a pair of mountain boots, and a tight, militar coloured, green T-shirt slythered around her curves. She entered the classroom walking in a way that easily told the rest of the people she was not a person to argue with. Indeed she was feared, she had gotten in fights and always won, in other words, she was the leader of the whole school. She approached one of her friends to speak with her, "hello Dyla" she commented cassualy, but eyeing the people suspiciously, waiting for a single sign that told her she should attack. The young woman, who was ugly, with dirty blond colour and thick eyebrows, smiled timidly, "why hello Aki! How are you?" she told the frightening woman. Aki nodded still gazing at people, head high and proud, "well, I'm ok, how's Josh? Havent seen him in a while" she commented, Josh was Dyla's brother. The girl scratched her head nervously, moving her gaze to points in the wall apparently much more interesting that the sudden question, "well...he is leaving, got admitted in Oxford, you see?" she explained in a nervous stutter. Aki nodded uninterested, not really thinking about the answer recently gotten.

As the bell rang emmiting an acute shriek, like the siren of an ambulance, the young girl grimaced, such sound had always been painful to her ears, but she had already gotten used to it. She walked torwards her desk and sat down, drawing her books out. She rolled her eyes as an old looking man entered the classroom with quiet, even steps, so silent he seemed not to be stepping at all, "physics" muttered Aki with a tone of boredom and monotony. The proffesor started explaining the lesson, sending Dyla out to the board to work out a rather complicated problem. Aki simply stared, feeling her eyelids getting heavier and dropping as her mind drifted to a state of lightness and sleep, the sounds becoming nothing but a faint numb murmurr, "Mrs. Moonhowl!" a voice boomed entering her mind. Aki snapped her eyes open and became suddenly very aware of the surroundings and the events, the proffesor was standing right in front of her, his face red with anger, and his fingers gripping a pencil so tightly he seemed about to snap it. The whole class remained in a tense silence, waiting for the storm's departure, "that will _take points from your house_" the proffesor snapped in a voice too strong for his weak appereance. He turned arround and paced in large steps torwards his desk. Aki raised her eyebrows in conffusion, "s...sir, what did you say?" she asked shocked, she thought she had heard him say he would take points from her house, whatever that meant. The proffesor fulminated Aki with his gaze, "I said I will sing a Warning Paper, next time it will mean three days expelled" he growled angrily. Aki narrowed her eyebrows, her heart started flaming with the fire of anger, and a strange sensation, a rush of energy pulsated through her veins. 

How it happened, she didnt know but the blackboard started falling, approaching Dyla and ready to squish the life out of her. Aki stood up, not knowing what to do, the fire of rage being stinguished by the ice of fear that hd grown in her heart, "be careful!" she yelled stretching her hand forward, as if trying to stop the blackboard from collapsing. Suddenly, it did. The blackboard stopped it's fall, floating in mid air as if the time had been frozen all of a sudden. Aki collapsed on her chair, shocked, no, she hadnt done that, she couldnt have, although a little part of her mind told her she had. Dyla rushed from under the board as quickly as she could, not bothering about the silent voices and the shocked faces that where drawn across the class. Without a warning, the blackboard collapsed on the floor and broke in two halves, drawing a gasp from the several students. The old physics teacher stared at the board with disbelieving eyes, this recent event kicked all the physical theories written from the ages of the ancient greeks. The bell rang although for a few seconds the class remained paralized, still staring at the fallen pieces...had it been magick?

Dyla ran torwards Aki who was walking torwards her motorcycle, "Aki, Aki, that was awesome, what happened this morning I mean!" Dyla gasped breathlessly due to the race and her own excitement. Aki nodded in a bad tempered manner, not bothering to decrease her speed, "it was like magic!" Dyla exclaimed excited, hoping with all her might that she had magic blood within her veins. Aki let her contained breath blow with exasperation, "I do not believe in magic" she hissed stating her point with clear words. Without another word she turned the key to turn on the motor and rolled the handle, making the motorcycle race away. As Aki turned around a corner, she appeared all of a sudden inside a large, medieval lookin alley. She came to a stop inmediatly, staring around the alley, people paced uninterestedly around but that was common, no, it wasnt that which was shocking, not even that the alley was medieval like since that was normal in many cities. What was shocking was that people were dressed on robes of all colours and styles, wearing large, pointed hats. Owls flew over her, in daylight many owls were flying past, some of them carrying envelopes made out of a thick, yellowish material. As she moved carefully, pushing the motorcycle with her with great effort, she saw the different shops, "Flourish and Blotts, Books of Magic" she read making a face. She heard an old woman screaming, "Dragon Livers, twenty Knuts, Acromantula Claws three Galleons" the voice boomed powerfully, almost as if she was using a microphone. Aki grimaced, "what's all this nonesense? Dragons? Magic? Hat is this? A sect?" she exclaimed annoyed, her fervient beliefs against all unlogical happenings being attacked all of a sudden by her misterious appereance in a place where peculiar events occured.

A young Witch apporached her, she was around her height with thick, brownish with golden highlights, bushy hair. Her eyes were the colour of caramel, and her lips were fleshy, of a pinkish colour. Her skin was perfect, without a single trace of acne. She was dressed in a veis skirt and a flaming red sweater, over those was a black robe with the sybol of a lion sewed on it, and she was carrying a lot of strange, leather covered books, "excuse me, are you lost?" she asked in a sweet but slightly knowing voice. Aki stared at her in wonder but letting a slight disgust flow into her features, "er...perhaps...what's this place?" she asked giving in to the obvious that she was not going to find out where she was without asking one of theese weirdoes. The young girl nodded, "Diagon Alley" she answered joyfully, raising her head proudly. Aki raised an eyebrow, "erm...right...er...what is this? Some sort of street for the Hidden Arts?" she questioned the young woman. The girl stared at her incredulously and moved her gaze across her body and over the motorcycle, "are you a Muggle? Or some sort of new Witch?" she asked suspiciously. Aki raised both eyebrows in shock, "a What?" she exclaimed in a loud voice. The girl nodded and looked around as if searching for some answers, "hum...how did you get here?" she asked trying to get to the end of this misterious case, it wasnt possible that a non magical person had been able to reach Diagon Alley. Aki snorted annoyed, "I'd like to know that, I was going back home from school and suddenly, I turned a corner and here I am!" she explained raising her head in a way that showed she was the leader. The girl nodded, "uh hum, perhaps and interdimensional portal?" the girl deduced acocoodating her books over her chest. Aki shook her head furiously, " oh no, dont speak about magic, I dont believe in such crap and..." she stared saying angered, her voice becoming a dangerous hiss when her words were stopped by the sound of a familiar voice calling her name. 

Aki turned around abruptly and saw her mother approaching, dressed on light, violet and blue robes and carrying a large, wooden trunk with her. Aki made a disgusted face but more of incredulously reflected in her features, "M...Mom! what are you doing here...DRESSED LIKE THAT?" she snapped loudly, attracting some gazes torwards her, which suddenly focused on the strange, Muggle clothing and the rare motorcycle. Laura Moonhowl stopped next to Aki and smiled shyly, "oh...I saw the letter laying on your bed this morning and wondered why hadnt you told me, I came to get you your books and things for school, but we still need to get you your robes and your wand" she explained really quickly and nervously, shaking her hands about. Aki raised her eyebrows at her and stared at the two as if they were crazy, "I beg your pardon? Are you trying to tell me all this crap is real?" she snapped hitting her motorcycles driving handle. The young girl nodded, "It is, Aki, trust me, I was bornt from non magical parents, what I cant understand is why having a Witch mother, you dont know about magic" she explained entering the conversation. Aki stared at her incredulously, and turned to look at her mother, "so you are a Witch...you have been telling me for fifteen years that Magic didnt exist, that it was nonsense, and it turns out you, out of all people, are a Witch" Aki growled, feeling once more her blood boiling with the fire of rage. Laura looked down in shame, "I know it was a mistake, but I cant explain yet why I hid this from you...sorry Aki" she said with shame. Aki was about to answer when the stranger's hand touched her shoulder, forcing her to turn around, "erm, Aki, guess I'll see you at Hogwarts, ok? Bye" she said and turned around, dissapearing into the crowd. Aki turned to lok at her mother with questioning eyes, "where..." shestarted but never got to finish, "Hogwarts is the school where you will be going at, now lets go" she answered commandingly, with a tired voice, she did not want to hear her daughter's arguing, the one she knew would come.

Aki did not argue, as much of a rebel she was, she did not feel like arguing at the moment, and as much as she hated leaving her friends. A second thought attacked her, why not? It would be exciting going to a magic school, seeing all the strange things that roamed the world of the Hidden Arts, "I oppened the portal, I needed you here to get your wand, sorry, I should have told you I'd do this" Laura said all of a sudden without turning to look at her daugher due to the shame. Aki noddded mumbling an agreeing response, but not really caring at the moment, she was in her dreamland, in the imaginations of the adventures that would go there...she didnt know she was about to live the greatest adventure of her life.

They entered a small shop in which's door Aki could read "Ollivander's Wand Makers ever since 1885" she raised an eyebrow, ever since has this weird thing been going on? The shop was dull and dark, a few wands were exposed here and there, sticks made out of polished and barnished wood, their handles forming the most pictoresque patterns. An old man came out, his frizzled hair was white with greyish points here and there, and his eyes pale almost as if he was albino, "hello...ah, Laura Moonhowl, 20 cm, very flexible, oak, the heartstring of a fine, female Norwegian Ridgeback" he said with great wisdom. Aki stared at him as if she was seeing someone who had escaped froma psychiatric hospital, "indeed, Mr Ollivander" Laura Moonhowl said with a friendly smile. Mr Ollivander stared at the rebel young woman, "ah, young Moonhowl, come here to get your wand I guess?" Mr Ollivander said with a kind voice. Aki shot him a venomous glare and nodded, she was not little, she could pretty much take care of herself. Mr Ollivanders came out with a handfull of elongated boxes, and placed them on his old, wooden counter, "here, Cherry, 35 cm, not too flexible, and the feather of a fine phoenix" he said handing Aki a reddish coloured wand with a leather handle forming the tail of a phoenix. She shook it slightly not knowing why but having a feeling that this was right, but before she could react Mr Ollivander had retreived the want and placed another in her hand, "25 cm, Ash, dragon heartstring, flexible, perfect for charms" he said with a smile. Aki shook the lighter coloured wand and suddenly a great colum of boxes fell down. Mr Ollivander shook his head, "hum...no, not this one" he said retreiving the wand from her hand. After many failed trials and many fallen boxes, Mr Ollivander stopped, his hand placed around his ching, and a finger tapping on it lightly, "a very peculiar young lady needs a peculiar wand...and I think I have just the right one" he said in a thoughtful voice that progresively got more and more excited. He rushed inside with such agility it surprised Aki, she had not expected an old looking man like himself being so strong and healthy, but after all, this was the Magical World. He returned with a box, and oppened in, inside was a wand made out of white wood, the handle built ouf of silver had the shape of a wolf's head, and between it's jaws it was holding a spherical christal the colour of pearl. Mr Ollivander smiled, "white willow, 30 cm, flexible, the feather of a fine Snow Griffin, perfect for transfiguration, and charms specially those related with the night" he smiled and winked an eye at the young woman. Aki grabbed the wand roughtly, glaring at him, and raised it. Inmediatly silvery and white sparks spiraled around her like glitter, a shower of stars that build an unbreakable bond between her and her wand, Aki and the night. 

Later that nght Aki was searching through the computer for material about magic, she wanted to know everything about it before going to Hogwarts like a complete ignorant. She reached some strange site which actually spoke about Hogwarts, and entered, seeing a ragged, old, wizard's hat's picture first. She stared at the hat with curiosity, and was about to click on it when it moved, "ah! Akira Moonhowl, I have been four years waiting for you" the had exclaimed in an old, ragged voice like himself. Aki stared at the screen with disbelieving eyes, "are you talking to me?" she asked incredulously. The had stared at her, "no, is there another Akira Moonhowl here?" he asked in a mocking tone Aki disliked. The hat smiled knowingly with the gash that made his mouth, "ah, well, take your wand, I will show you a few things" he said. Aki did as was told and pointed it at the computer, not too sure this was correct, "now flick and swish, and say Realitum!" the hat exclaimed calmly. Aki did as told and suddenly she felt herself being engulfed by a gust of cold wind that blew around her like an slithering snake. She saw nothing but darkness and the voice of the hat speaking in her mind, "hum, very intelligent, and mischievous also, you could do good in either Ravencaw or Slytherin...no...no evil in you, not too ambtious either, friendship comes first to you...no, not Slytherin, deffinitely not Hufflepuff, brave, very brave...you should be in..." the little voice in her mind kept saying, and her conffusion grew larger. Suddenly she gasped as the voice boomed loudly, "GRYFFINDOR!" he yelled. She heard the cheers coming from a lot of people, and in front of her eyes passed the knowledge of the four years she should have spent in Hogwarts.

She landed in her chair, the web site had dissapeared but her want remained in her hand, "wow...let's see...LUMOS!" she said trying to prove the truth of this strange charm she had casted, the one that had given her the knowledge of the past years. The tip of her wand lit like a flashlight, it was then that she knew all this was true, it was then that her faith in the magical world, and in Magic was bornt.

To Be Continued...

AN: how did you like this? Sorry it took so long to write, dont worry, next chapter will include those characters we know and love, like Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a new quidditch captain, which is not Harry like in all stories. Well, keep reading and review to tell me if its worth being continued.


End file.
